


Loathe to love you

by Boiled_milk



Series: Second chances? Maybe. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this in a fit of random inspiration, M/M, Yearning, afterdeath, geno is a fool, this was my otp quite a few years back so I thought I'd revisit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boiled_milk/pseuds/Boiled_milk
Summary: Geno ponders the concept of emotion.
Relationships: Geno/Reaper
Series: Second chances? Maybe. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Loathe to love you

Geno could never figure out how he'd ended up being friends with Reaper, though calling them friends was rather generous. Honestly it was more that both of them had nothing better to do. Geno was quite literally stuck there, and Reaper had nowhere to go when he wasn't working. So logically, it made sense that they would spend their respective eternal loneliness's together. It wasn't as if Geno liked spending his precious time with him! Reaper was the very definition of an annoyance; everything from his constant jokes to his weird clothes that hung so perfectly from his small frame, and the deep timber in which he spoke- oh… fuck.  
This was going to be a problem.

Geno had never been the type to fall in love, always busy with the troubles of life, when he had one anyway… (don't think about it, please, stars, don't think about it anymore.) But how would it even work? What if he told him and Reaper left forever? (No No NO! He can't be alone anymore!) But what if he liked him back? Would things change? Geno felt oddly giddy, thinking about a future with Reaper, would it be possible? Geno flopped down against the small patch of grass, guess he'd just have to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I had quite a bit of fun with this. Might start a vaguely interconnected drabble series outta this.


End file.
